Across Time
by TheGladElf
Summary: They've defeated Naraku. They thought it was over, but is it really? Details the events of Inuyasha 556-558. Spoilers obviously.
1. Am I Alone?

The Shikon no Tama. For some it was just a myth. For others, it was the key to power or the path to their deepest dreams and desires. But in truth, the Shikon no Tama was not a jewel, but a battle. The battle had begun long ago between priestess and demon and had continued for time uncounted as an epic struggle between light and darkness.

Today, the darkness could taste victory as it started the struggle anew.

***

Alone in darkness.

It seemed that it had been that Kagome had been trapped in the darkness forever. Somewhere within the depths of the jewel she had spent so long trying to piece together.

She'd called and called, for Sango, for MIroku, for Shippou. And for Inuyasha, the person who had always come for her.

But not this time.

This time she was alone. No one was coming. And the jewel enjoyed reminding her of this as it continued to taunt her, knowing that soon it would break her and the struggle that defined it would begin anew.

"Will you not wish?"

A wish…that's what this was all about.

"So you choose to remain alone in darkness forever?"

"_When the last person to hold the Shikon no Tama chooses the right wish the jewel will be purified and disappear from this world forever," _that's what Ojīsan had said

The right wish. But what was the right wish?

"Kikyou merely wished to see Inuyasha one more time…" she spoke, thinking to herself. "As for Naraku, I'm sure he could have only wished for something even more modest." The air around her pulsated, like a heart beat, the light of the jewel growing and then diminishing with it. All this talk of wishes thrilled it. The girl would soon make her choice. "The Shikon no Tama doesn't grant you real wish…"

_The right wish…now I understand what it is. But when I say it, what will happen to me?_

_I'm scared._

She didn't want to make this decision alone. She didn't know, would she disappear with the jewel when she made the right wish? Would she be stuck in the feudal era? Or would she be sent home and never see Inuyasha again. She was so alone…

Now she knew, how it felt to be trapped. To be truly alone with only your thoughts for company. _Inuyasha, is this what it was like those fifty years? _That tree, the tree that had led her to him. There he was in her mind, in that clearing, the sun highlighting his silver hair. She had never seen anything more beautiful or sad. He had been truly alone, held in a deep sleep from which he could not wake. Stuck there by the one person he'd cared about. And Kagome had come across time to find him. She had come for him…across time—was there a barrier more capable of separating two people than time? If a normal person like her could conquer time, would darkness really be an obstacle for the hanyou. Surely…

"Kagome, can you hear me? Kagome!!" his voice broke the train of her thoughts. Her head snapped up, the gleam in them renewing.

"Inuyasha?!" _I can hear Inuyasha's voice._ Was she dreaming?

"Kagome! Don't wish for anything! Not until I get there!" No, that was definitely him. "Wait until I'm by your side. Can you hear me, Kagome!" He was here somewhere.

And he was coming for her.

"I can hear you Inuyasha. You're close by aren't you?" she shouted desperately, hoping her voice would lead him to her. There was no response. But she knew, she knew he was near. Kagome closed her eyes, gathering inside the feeling that had flown into her when she heard the hanyou's voice. Despite the darkness and malice that surrounded her, the girl knew she was safe.

_Inuyasha has always come for me. I'm not scared anymore._

"Do you want to be with Inuyasha?" the voice taunted. Kagome didn't react. The darkness could feel that something was amiss with its plan. Something was happening that it did not expect. This girl was strong. But was she stronger that the priestess who had birthed the Shikon no Tama? Surely, this girl couldn't be stronger that the countless priestesses who had trained and lived their lives purifying it. It grew impatient. Perhaps she only needed a little more prodding. "Answer me, Kagome. Do you want to be with him?"

This time the pulse that rang out in the darkness was the beat of her own heart.

"I'm not going to wish for anything." She paused, and when her dark eyes opened, they were filled with faith. "Inuyasha will come. I believe in him."

One moment Kagome was alone. And the next she was staring into a pair of slightly surprised golden eyes. The strange gravity of the world inside the jewel pulled at his hair and clothing as he floated in front of her.

"Kagome…" he whispered, relief in his voice. She reached out, feeling the rough texture of his robe. _It's not an illusion_, she thought.

"Inuyasha," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "I wanted to be with you." The hanyou wasted no time as he pulled her close with his free arm. For a moment, they forgot the world of darkness around them. But there was something left for Kagome to do. A thump came from the jewel. A second thump. The heartbeat of the jewel rang out around them as Kagome turned to face the voice, Inuyasha's still holding her.

"Shikon no Tama. I'm making my wish now."

_When the last person to hold the Shikon no Tama makes the right wish the jewel will be purified and disappear from this world._

_If Inuyasha hadn't come, I would have lost to my fear of the darkness, and wouldn't have discovered the right answer. But Inuyasha is here with me now and I have nothing to be afraid of._

Kagome truly was stronger than the darkness. Because unlike those who had gone before her—she was not alone.

"Shikon no Tama! Dissapear!" she cried. Light pulsed around the jewel as its surface began to splinter. "Forever." A bright flash washed over the two of them. It was over.

And then they were together in darkness.

* * *

A little bit of InuKag fluff I'm working on to fill in the blanks my mind found when reading the last few chapters of _Inuyasha_. I almost didn't write this chapter, but the next couple of chapters draw so much from my thought process here, it had to make it into written form.

Again, please R&R so I know where I need to improve!


	2. Time to Say Goodbye

The bright wash of light that flashed over them as the Shikon no Tama shattered was the last light that either of them saw for a long time. When Inuyasha and Kagome returned they found out that they'd spent close to three days in that darkness. But it had seemed much longer.

When all the light went out, Kagome had to bite back a scream as she convulsively clutched Inuyasha tigher. Inuyasha sighed, letting go of her as he sheathed Tetsaiga.

"Hey, it's alright," he whispered. His arms were back around her quickly, one hang stroking her hair as she trembled. The girl buried her face in the crook of his neck, tears stinging her eyes. She'd been in the dark for so long, was it wrong to want to be able to see the sun. To want be home or in the feudal era or anywhere besides this darkness.

"Inuyasha," she said, barely audible, "I'm scared."

"I can tell, silly," he replied. "You're trembling and your heartbeat is all over the place."

"My heartbeat?" He could feel her curiosity slowly overtake her fear.

"Yeah, I can hear your heartbeat too if I'm close enough, it's a distinctive as a scent to me."

"Oh," she said, still not as confident as she had been a few moments ago when she wished the jewel out of existence. He had to do something. They'd finally defeated Naraku, they'd dealt with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome shouldn't have to worry anymore. Inuyasha didn't want her to be afraid anymore.

"Hey Kagome, it's gonna be okay. I'm here. I'll protect you," he said. Using touch, he brought her face close to his, leaning his forehead against hers. "Don't worry." It took several minutes, but gradually, Kagome's death-grip loosened and her heart began to beat its normal steady rhythm. She nodded, he couldn't see her, but he could feel the difference.

"Yeah," she said. Inuyasha's hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Better now?" he whispered, his face coming even closer to hers. Kagome felt the movement and shifted, her arms coming up around his neck. Their lips were just about to meet when the light came back. The light shocked their eyes and the two of them jerked apart, trying to shield themselves from the sudden brightness. The light cleared and softened and they found themselves in the well. "Hold on," he said, grabbing her waist and jumping up to the edge of the well.

"Kagome!"

"Neechan!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather were there. Relief and shock on their faces. Kagome was out of the well before Inuyasha had time to think, rushing into her mother's arms. He could tell she was crying. They were all crying, even Souta.

"Kagome," her mother said again, concern edging her voice as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mama," Kagome sobbed, burying her face in her mother's blouse.

"Kagome, we were so worried about," came the thin, reedy voice of her ojīsan. Looking at her there, with all the people who cared about her around, Inuyasha began to question something he'd never before cared about. He'd never really given thought to how much Kagome would miss her own world. Her family. Did he really have the right to take that all away from her? To ask her to stay on the other side of the well with him? He felt the familiar pull of the well's magic trying to pull him back to the feudal era and he wanted to call to Kagome, to get her to jump back in with him before it was too late. But with the jewel gone, what if the well never opened again? So Inuyasha didn't say anything and Kagome didn't notice until it was too late.

***

"Inuyasha saved me," Kagome was saying to her mother. _Oh right, Inuyasha, poor guys been sitting there watching us get all weepy, he's bound to start grumbling soon._ "Inuyasha, thank you," she said turning to the hanyou, about to invite him over. She found the well engulfed in light with Inuyasha standing in the middle. There was a sad look on his face as he faded away before her eyes.

"Inuyasha!?" she cried. She rushed over to the edge of the well, peering into it as she called again, "Inuyasha!!" He wasn't there. He must have gone back so that she could have her time with her family, she'd see him tomorrow. She was certain he would show up, just as annoying as ever and cause her no end of trouble. And then they'd talk.

***

A week passed and Inuyasha didn't come. Kagome was perplexed. Even when they were fighting, he'd never gone this long without showing up to try dragging her back to the feudal era. So she decided, enough was enough, she'd just have to go find him. Well, he'd probably find her first. Grabbing her backpack, she entered the well house and jumped inside the well just like she always did. But instead of the familiar magical rush she normally felt, she just hit the ground with a dull thud. _What?_ She couldn't get through. The well it…it wasn't working. But why? After everything, after everything…

After everything, she should have realized that she wouldn't be able to keep crossing the barrier of time indefinitely. She had always known she would have to choose one world or the other. But she wasn't ready to choose yet. She couldn't just leave her mom and brother and grandpa and all her friends, could she. And yet, Inuyasha had no place in her world, to be with him she couldn't stay here…She just needed time, time to figure things out. And she realized that was what she had been given. Time to say goodbye. Somewhere inside of her she knew that the well would open one last time when she was finally ready to make her choice.

* * *

And there you have it...that last paragraph is what sparked this whole story. You get a little of how Inuyasha feels when he finally reappears on the otherside, but we don't get any of Kagome's thoughts until just before she reenters the feudal era. Oh, it's not over. There's gonna be at least one more chapter, gotta finish it up.

Anyways, reviews would be appreciated...Hope you liked it! :D

P.S. Kudos to anyone who can figure out where I got the heartbeat thing from. No, it wasn't Twilight, not even close...


	3. Interlude

Inuyasha knew he wasn't gong to get any sleep that night. He stood on the hill overlooking the village. He kept thinking about Miroku and Sango and their new son. And in his mind, he kept wondering what would have happened if Kagome had stayed with him. The loneliness wasn't usually this bad. But on days like today, he felt like it was crushing him. It helped to be out under the stars and to able to look at the sky and imagine that wherever Kagome was, she was seeing these same stars.

He stayed out there all night, waiting as the stars winked out one by one and the rosy tint of dawn began to stain the horizon. That was where Kaede found him when she came out to gather herbs, still standing on the hill the wind pulling at his otherworldly hair. One ear twitched slightly as he heard her approach.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," the old healer said, kneeling down gingerly and placing her basket on the ground.

"Good morning, Kaede," the hanyou replied, glancing her way as he greeted her. The priestess watched him for a few moments, carefully gathering details before she spoke.

"Thinking about Kagome, I see."

"Yeah," he sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Something tells me, that this has to do with the new babe down in yonder hut." The old woman gestured with her head, her hands busy bundling the herbs she was gathering. She'd struck the mark, the hanyou's ears drooped a little more and when he looked at her, she thought she could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"It's been three years," he said. "If she was coming back, I think she would've by now." Kaede didn't say anything, just looked at him with her one eye. So different from when he'd met her four years ago. There was compassion there, and understanding, things he didn't think he would've ever received from a human until Kagome had come. Sitting down, he found himself telling Kaede all the details of what had happened three years ago in the meidou. Kaede listened gravely, aware that not even Sango and Miroku knew what had happened in that place. "At the time, I was relieved to just be able to send Kagome home," he finished. His eyes were dry again.

"So you're saying you came back yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess. Kagome's mom and brother and grandpa were all crying and stuff." There was a pause. That was right, he could've called out to her, he could've brought her back with him. He'd known the well was calling him back to the feudal era and he'd chosen to return alone. "I'm not the only person Kagome is important to, after all…"

"Inuyasha, when did you become so wise?"

"I know." A great pink something appeared in the corner of Kaede's vision.

"Shippou," she said, glancing up at the disguised fox demon pup. "You were off taking the kitsune youjutsu exams, weren't you?"

"I advanced," the young fox exclaimed as he poofed back to his original form. And with that statement, his attention shifted to Inuyasha. He jumped up, landing on hanyou's head. Inuyasha glowered. It was times like these that he remembered why he was so glad that Shippou was off studying most of the time. "Inuyasha," Shippou began, "you've been going to the well every three days, haven't you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Thought that was our little secret," he muttered as he booted the fox as far as he could without actually hurting the kid. Shippou screamed as he sailed through the air, transforming back into the pink balloon and yelling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head. Some things never change. And among those things was his faith in Kagome. Despite everything, somehow a part of him still believed that if there was a way to reconnect the well, she would find it. After all, her place here hadn't disappeared with the jewel. With a nod to Kaede, he headed off.

It was the third day after all, he needed to get a few things done before he went to sit by the well for the rest of the afternoon.

***

Kagome felt odd standing by the well. She'd just been here the other day. When she'd first realized that the well didn't connect, Kagome had checked compulsively to see if it was still closed. Finally, she'd decided that she couldn't be doing this all the time. She wasn't getting anything useful done, so she decided that a quick check once every three days would have to be enough. Of course, the quick check had expanded to an after school snack and then she started doing her homework out by the well or the tree. Now, most of that day after school was spent out by the well unless she _had_ to be somewhere She didn't expect it to open simply because she stayed, but somehow, she felt like Inuyasha was there even though she couldn't see him.

Today was supposed to be a happy day, she'd graduated. She'd even been accepted to a good college. She had a whole life ahead of her. And yet that life was one without Inuyasha. And it would stay that way as long as the well wasn't connected.

_The reason the well won't connect is probably because of my feelings. When the bone eater's well disappeared and I plunged into darkness I was so scared and sad. But I didn't know I had been in darkness for three days. And that made mama and jii-chan and Souta scared as well. I felt terrible, and then the well closed._

_Inuyasha, I've thought about you all the time since then._

All her friends had boyfriends now. None of them were really serious. The didn't understand what it meant to love someone so much that you hurt when they hurt. To watch as that someone fought to protect you. What it was like to believe in them with every fiber of your being and yet still be so afraid of what would happen to them if they lost. Sometimes she found herself wishing that Inuyasha could've been born a normal boy in her world and then she remembered that if that had been the case, he wouldn't have been Inuyasha. But her task was done, wasn't it?

_The reason I went to the feudal era. The reason the Shikon no Tama disappeared and the well stopped connecting. What I had to do was done. And now I am forever in my—this world._

_A world without Inuyasha._

She didn't want to be in a world without Inuyasha. And realized that it didn't matter what she had to give up to be with him. Everyone here had their happy lives, they were slowly fulfilling their destiny as they lived their lives. Up until this moment, she'd been afraid of what she would have to give up if the well opened again. But her life wasn't here, it was there, hundreds of years in the past. Maybe, maybe she wasn't really done in the feudal era. Maybe it was here that she had completed all she needed to. Kagome wasn't afraid anymore.

_Inuyasha…I want to be with you._

Something in the air changed.

There was a creak behind her. Mom. Her family had probably started missing her, it was close to lunchtime here.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Mama," she began. She could feel it now, the magic returning. She knew that it was now or never. At the bottom of the well, blue appeared. "The sky…Mama, I'm…" she couldn't get herself to say the words. She wasn't confused anymore, but she knew it would hurt to leave all these people that she loved. Especially her mom.

"Kagome…" Her mom's eyes were filled with tears. "There hasn't been a day you haven't thought about him. I'm so proud of you Kagome, for everything you've done, but I know you're place isn't her anymore." Her mom hugged her tight. "I love you."

* * *

Weeeee...another chapter done. This one's a little longer because there was so much that I had to cover. Sigh this story keeps growing, but I promise the next chappy will be the last one. Cross my heart.

So, as RT would say, nest time...The emotional final chapter!

As always, lemme know what you think...And don't forget to visit my profile and check out the other stories I've written.


	4. Conquering Fate

Over the last three years, Inuyasha found himself spending more and more time at Miroku and Sango's house. Especially after the twins were born. Even though they climbed on him and treated him like a toy, something about the way they accepted him without any qualm reminded him of Kagome. Of course, that didn't mean it didn't get annoying to have a pair of two year olds pulling at your ears.

"Doggy. Doggy," the girls sitting atop his shoulders giggled.

"You're a toy," Shippou gloated, quite content to watch his get abused by the miniature Sangos.

"Hey, do something about the twins," Inuyasha winced as one ear was given a particularly vicious yank. The monk looked over from the laundry he was hanging and sighed.

"Not the ears, kids," he scolded.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Sango called from her place by the wash bucket. Shaking his head, Miroku took another piece of sopping clothing from his wife. Despite all his complaining, the monk had a feeling that the hanyou liked the attention. Sometimes, he even saw a slight smile as the girls played around and on his friend, something that graced Inuyasha's features rarely nowadays.

Inuyasha sighed as the girls began to play with his hair. He'd never let on the fact that he liked it, but being with those girls did give him a sense of hope. He couldn't explain it, but despite the fact that nothing was different, he felt that today was going to be a good day.

And within the span of his next breath, everything did change. The air was suddenly filled with the smell that Inuyasha had been missing for the last years. The hanyou picked up a twin in each hand and gently dumped them onto Shippou.

"Go slay the kitsune." He ran off, ignoring whatever it was Shippou was yelling at him as he tried to fight off two girls his size.

_Kagome's scent…_

Was that really her scent? Had the well opened, or was his mind just playing tricks on him? Had the breeze just found remnants of her scent on something and blown it in his direction. Inuyasha could move fast, but he made it to well in record time. He stopped, just at the edge of the clearing, inhaling again. The scent was there and it was strong, too strong for it to just be something she'd touched. His footsteps were slow as he walked to the well, afraid he was dreaming or hallucinating or any of the other hundred reasons his mind came up with. He was almost to where he could see inside the well, when he realized that it wasn't his heartbeat that was pounding in his ears. Without another thought, he took that last step and reached into the well. Theirs eyes met first and then her hand slid into his. It took no effort for him pull her out of the well, he'd forgotten how light she was.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?" she asked. He had to fight to keep the tears from filling his eyes as well.

"Kagome." Something in her eyes sparked as he said her name. He pulled close, barely giving her feet a chance to meet the ground. "Idiot," he said, as he let the sound of her heartbeat envelop him the way her scent had. "What have you been up to?" She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms more securely around his sturdy body.

They weren't given long alone, the others had followed Inuyasha at a less hurried pace and were calling for her now. Reluctantly, the two separated and went over to the other family.

***

Kagome tried to sleep that night. Kaede had given her a change of clothes and a bed for the night, and she was a little tired, but still sleep wouldn't come. Mostly because she knew Inuyasha was sitting outside the priestess' small hut. He hadn't been far from her all that day, and yet they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk. Throwing the blanket aside, she got up to see if he was asleep yet.

She should have known better she realized as she pushed the mat door aside. He was sitting with just a few feet from the door, his eyes trained on the sky. His ears twitched, telling her that he knew she was there. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders, she knelt behind him, leaning her cheek on the rough fabric of his fire rat shirt. One hand came up to hold hers.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head slightly. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, neither could I," he replied, pulling her hand onto his chest.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shh, I just want to listen." He leaned his head back a little, so that it rested close to her face. "When I realized it was your heartbeat I was hearing, that's when I knew it was really you."

"Hmm," she murmured. Without warning stood up.

"Get on," he said.

"What?"

"Just get on." Kagome obliged, holding tight to him as he raced out of the village. Inuyasha came to stop on the hill just outside of the small village. Setting her down carefully, he took her hand and led her to the top. They sat down, looking out at the sleeping homes.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair. "I've missed you," he admitted quietly.

"Me too," she said as she began to play with a hank of his starlit hair. "There wasn't a day I didn't think about you." He nodded.

"So, tell me what's been going on in your world."

"This is my world," she said quietly. Inuyasha grunted, and she continued on, telling him all that had happened in the three years since they'd seen each other. Slowly, as her voice wove a spell around him, the sleepless night of yesterday began to catch up to Inuyasha. Kagome felt his weight shift as sleep began to take ahold of her love. She adjusted a little, laying his head down in her lap. She continued talking as she ran her fingers through the liquidy silver that adorned his head. It wasn't often she'd gotten to see him sleep. Sometimes, she wasn't sure that he did. He didn't sleep long, it wasn't quite an hour when the hanyou sat up calling out her name.

"I'm right here," she said, pulling him around to face her. Inuyasha grabbed her, pulling her close.

"It's not a dream, it's not a dream," he repeated quietly. "I was so afraid that if I fell asleep, I'd wake up and you'd be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said pulling away so she could look him in the eye. "I'm going to stay right her, for the rest of my life." Inuyasha leaned closer.

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." The hanyou came closer, brushing her lips with the gentlest of butterfly kisses. He tried to pull back to say something, but Kagome followed him, locking her lips firmly on his. Her hands came to tangle in his hair as the kiss deepened for a moment before she broke away.

"You were going to say," she whispered.

"Marry me?"

"Yes." His arms tightened around her as she reached back to place a hand against his face. He kissed her again, not quite as gently as he had the first time.

"Say it again."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll marry you."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she said, leaning back against him as she turned to watch the village again. They stayed like that for several hours, until, just before dawn, both fell asleep.

***

_Present Day_

"I suppose she's with him," Kagome's mother remarked as her father came to stand behind her. The old man nodded, though his daughter couldn't see him. Both looked up at the sacred tree. "Dad, did you ever tell Kagome the story about the priestess that started this temple?" The old man chuckled.

"Once, but she was so little then I doubt she remembers the story," he replied. "But I suppose it makes sense that this line of priests and priestesses ends with her, since she was the one who started it."

***

Those companions, led by fate, through trust and love, have conquered that struggle know as fate.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. The final chapter! Now it can finally stop cluttering up my head. A little bit of randomness at the end there, came up with it while going on an InuKag fanfic splurge (somebody said something that reminded me that the temple is built around the tree) and I liked the idea that her mom and grandpa had some idea about what had happened to her. So that's it for these two for now, unless something else amazing decides to start saying write me...

I'm loving all the people that are taking a peek at my stuff, but please, lemme know what you think. The more specific you are about what you liked and didn't like, the more I'll have to use to improve my other stories.


End file.
